The Rain
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva discovers herself while in the rain but who helps her?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**The Rain**

_Chapter 1 – The Beginning_

Thunder boomed and lightening flashed in the graying skies surrounded Hogwarts as the rainstorm intensified. Fat raindrops splattered against the windowpane of Minerva McGonagall's bedroom; however, it did not faze her. She was too occupied with the pink bundle resting comfortably in her arms to notice the weather outside. Nothing was going to spoil this day for Minerva.

It had been an exhausting day for Minerva. She had been woken up in the wee hours of the morning in labor, her soiled sheets a sign her water had already broken. She stretched her arm to the other side of the bed only to realize there was no one. She bit her tongue to keep from yelling out in her sorrow and focused on summoning help. She had left her wand on the desk in her parlor, her owl was in the school owlery, and the house elves were gone for the summer leaving her without a way to summon help.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, a far fetched idea, but one worth a try she thought silently. Focusing all of her attention, she attempted to make a connection with the red phoenix of Albus Dumbledore. She attempted to send her thoughts of need and pain to the brilliant bird and was thoroughly surprised when a big flash of red light erupted in the room. "Fawkes," she asked hopeful before the red light dimmed properly.

The red light slowly evaporated to reveal a rather confused Albus Dumbledore standing next to her bed wearing his nightclothes. Fawkes was perched on his left shoulder before flying towards Minerva and cooing soothingly as he settled on the bed. Albus watched his familiar attend to sooth Minerva with intrigue before he asked, "Minerva is there any particular reason Fawkes deemed it important to bring me here to you at this hour of night?"

Minerva, who had been holding Albus' gaze, lowered her head and nodding her head yes. With nimble fingers, Minerva grasped the bunched up bedcovers hiding her body from Albus and pushed them aside revealing her swollen belly. She placed a comforting hand on her protruding belly before offering, "I needed help. I left my wand on my desk in my parlor and I couldn't think of any other way to summon Poppy without Fawkes."

Albus nodded his understanding while still staring at her swollen waist. He was dumbfounded at this discovery and with good reason. He had spent most of the week working with Minerva and did not have an inclination of her condition. He realized she had been using a charm on herself to hide it from others, difficult magic to perform daily he thought impressed with the witch before him. Suddenly Minerva gasped and clutched her belly as her face scrunched up in obvious pain. Albus frowned a moment then realized Minerva was in labor. Quickly he summoned a piece of parchment and quill to scribble a quick note to Poppy before sending Fawkes to deliver it. "Poppy will be here momentarily," he reassured Minerva as he sat down next to her on the bed rubbing her back soothingly.

Another flash of light announced the arrival of Fawkes with Poppy in tow. The med witch quickly dashed to Minerva's side and started casting spells. After determining Minerva was fully dilated she settled down at Minerva's feet and prepared for the delivery. "It seems your daughter is ready to make her debut in this world," Poppy had said good-naturedly.

A loud cry from the pink bundle in her arms pulled Minerva from her musings. Smiling at her daughter, she unbuttoned her gown with her free hand and shifted the baby girl to her bosom. She had to coax the little one to take her breast but it was all worth it when the little one latched on and suckled her mother's breast. Minerva smiled with tears in her eyes as she watched her child breastfeed for the very first time. "I love you my dearest Hermione, you must always remember that," she whispered softly to her baby. "I may not be able to keep you but it does not mean I love you any less, it's just not safe for you to be with me right now."

"Why is it unsafe with you Minerva," Albus asked softly from the doorframe.

Minerva's head snapped up at the unexpected voice, she had been alone a few minutes ago, and was meet with a worried filled expression from her best friend. Decades of friendship with the wizard before her made her realize she could not keep him in the dark any longer. Sighing in defeat, Minerva motioned Albus to join her on the bed while she continued to breastfeed her baby girl. "It's all so complicated Albus," she said in a soft tone so as not to disturb her daughter.

He gently pushed a strand of her raven hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled reassuringly at her before replying, "Why don't you take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

She smiled at him momentarily before shifting her baby to her other breast and was surprised when her baby latched on to her breast immediately. Gurgling noises erupted from the small bundle as she drank hungrily. Minerva laughed a bit before breaking into her story. "It all started nine months ago when I had run into a few of my childhood friends. They all had married and had children of their own. It made me realize I had chosen a path of an old maid instead of the family woman I had envision as a child. I was devastated with my discovery and did something completely unexpected. I drank Scottish whiskey until I could not walk straight and had a one night stand, not my best moment I admit but I did it nonetheless. A couple of months passed before I realized I was pregnant and I did not know what to do."

"What about the father," Albus asked curiously as Minerva passed the now full baby to Albus while she covered her exposed breasts. Albus laid the baby against his chest and burped her gently before laying her in the basinet next to the bed.

"That's not important Albus," she continued her story. "What is important is that he is completely untrustworthy and I can not allow him to find out about Hermione. I took great pains to hide my pregnancy from everyone but Poppy and it made me feel horrible but it was necessary to keep her safe."

Albus studied her for a few minutes then asked, "What are you planning now?"

Tears welled in Minerva's green eyes before she whispered brokenly, "I have to give her away to someone else to raise her. Poppy and I have managed to find a nice muggle couple willing to adopt her. I love her Albus but I am not willing to allow harm come to her."

Albus could see the struggle within her eyes as she gazed lovingly at her baby girl. She wanted to keep her more than anything but she was willing to give her away to protect her from some unknown evil. Minerva was a heck of a woman, Albus mused before moving closer to her. He settled down next to her on the bed and opened his arms to her which she welcomed. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat until it lured her to sleep while Albus held her contently.

Minerva had woken up that evening and found herself still tucked in Albus' embrace. He smiled at her before planted a friendly kiss on her nose prompting her to laugh. She snuggled closer to him before saying, "Thank you for being here for me Albus. I honestly do not know what I would do without you in my life."

He smiled at her before replying, "Minerva, there's no need to thank me, you are my best friend and I would do anything for you."

"As I would for you," she answered honestly before gazing at her sleeping daughter. "Albus, how will I survive without her in my life? I have longed for a child for so long and now that I finally have one of my own I have to give her away. It's so unfair!"

"I know," he said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 –Remembering_

Minerva sat on the windowsill seat in her parlor staring unseeingly at the grounds of Hogwarts. Her mind was focused on reliving the day she had experienced, the terrible day. No matter how hard she tried, she could not push the day's events out of her mind. She had given her daughter away to a muggle couple just that morning and now she seemed lost.

Minerva had insisted on taking Hermione to her new home herself and she now regretted it. Hermione had been dressed in a tiny white and gold lace dress and wrapped in the softest red satin blanket Minerva could find. Her dark curls were tamed with a small red bow on the top of her head. She reminded Minerva of a porcelain doll with her pale skin and elegant clothes.

Minerva had held Hermione tightly against her chest the entire way to Hermione's new home. Her sweet baby girl had smiled and giggled throughout Minerva's slow walk. When Minerva had arrived at the well-to-do home, the new home of her daughter, she had started to silently cry. With a shaky hand, she knocked on the large white door and waited patiently for someone to welcome her in.

Within a few minutes, an excited middle aged couple arrived at the door and welcomed Minerva inside their home. She toured the house her daughter would grow up in before pressing a kiss to the babe's forehead. She gently handed her to her new family, tears ran down her face as she asked, "When she's older please tell her how much I love her and how hard it was for me to give her away."

With that said Minerva quickly dashed from the house and headed for the comfort of Hogwarts Castle. When she entered through Hogwarts gates, she slowed her pace as she saw Albus and Poppy waiting for her with sad eyes. She offered a sad little smile for them before walking past them and heading for the solitude of her bedchambers. She was miserable inside and wanted to be alone for the time being. She thought they would understand her need for a little bit of time by herself.

That had been hours ago, Minerva moved away from the window seat she had been sitting at for most of the day. She hadn't realized how long she sat staring unseeing but it didn't really matter. She was grieving from the separation from her daughter. Shaking herself from her depression, she slowly gathered her traveling cloak then draped it across herself. With the grace of a cat she left her chambers and headed towards the moonlit grounds.

Minerva, lost in her thoughts, walked aimlessly across the grounds of Hogwarts. The wind howled and blew furiously causing her hair to unravel from its strict bun; however, Minerva did not pay attention. The rain fell down harshly on Minerva, soaking her thoroughly. She did take notice of the cold rain pelting her, shouted her frustrations and fell to the ground. Minerva was too distracted to realize someone was watching her.

The figure in the dark cloak hidden by in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest watched the depressed woman with interest. When he first spotted her, he tried to stay out of her sight but as he observed her from his hiding place he felt drawn to Minerva. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, a long forgotten memory made its way to the surface of his mind's eye and it surprised him greatly.

_He had just come out of the Hog's Head, his breath reeking of Firewhiskey. He was steadying a staggering witch, Minerva McGonagall, and leading her down the path to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The walk should have taken no longer than fifteen minutes; however, with Minerva's unsteady state it took nearly twenty five minutes. As they passed through the front gates, Minerva gained more balance. Suddenly lighten strikes, the thunder boomed and the rain poured down thoroughly soaking both figures. Their eyes met as the thunderstorm intensified, lust was present in both. They embraced tightly as their lips touched and their tongues battled for dominance. He tightened his arms around her, lifted her feet slightly off the ground and walked towards the cover of the Forbidden Forest. They had explored each other and then made love right on the ground._

The figure in the dark cloak watched as Minerva slowly scrambled to her feet and made her way to inside the castle. He watched her disappear from sight then stepped out from his hiding place in the Forbidden Forest. He slowly removed the hood hiding his face and tried to make sense of his newly recovered memory. He had made love to his former professor and in his drunken state had forgotten all about it until now. "Severus, what the hell have you done," he argued with his self before heading off to meet Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Returning to Hogwarts_

Minerva paced back and forth the main entrance of the castle, nervously wringing her hands together. She was waiting for the new Potions professor to arrive so she could welcome him properly and she was not happy about it. Albus was usually the one to welcome new staff to Hogwarts, but as always, the Minister of Magic needed his advice about something or another. The new Potions professor, Severus Snape, was expected to arrive nearly an hour ago; however, he still hadn't showed up.

Minerva sighed in frustration as she thought of how difficult her life had become in the past few days. Albus, Headmaster of Hogwarts and her best friend, had unknowingly complicated her life by one decision. He had invited the one man she had successfully avoided for the past year to join the teaching staff of Hogwarts. The man she had tried hard not to think about, dream about, however tedious it seemed.

The large oak doors slamming shut startled Minerva from her musings. Quickly she looked towards the front entrance and saw Severus Snape. Dressed in all black, hair messy and greased, he nodded politely to Minerva. She eyed him closely and inwardly sighed in relief when she noticed his body language. He was calm, collective, obviously not uncomfortable or uneasy with her. He didn't remember their affair, he had been too drunk she thought as she gained a bit of confidence and officially welcomed him to Hogwarts.

Later that night, Severus sat in his new parlor at Hogwarts Castle reflecting on the events of the past few hours. He had been forced to meet his fellow coworkers even though he had been taught by most of them. Albus did have an annoying sense of humor at times Severus thought grumpily. A smirk graced his face as he thought of Minerva McGonagall. He had stood outside the gates for nearly an hour and a half deciding whether or not to play dumb with Minerva. In the end, he had decided to and was now glad that he did. She had been tense and nervous when he first arrived; however, once she thought he did not remember their night of passion, she had visibly relaxed. If only she knew the truth!

Severus stood up from his comfortable green armchair and walked to his window. He glanced at the barely visible Forbidden Forest and replayed memories of his affair with Minerva McGonagall. He remembered the softness of her luscious lips, the gentleness of her touch, and the feel of her flawless skin pressed against his quite well. After he had remained the forgotten memories, he often wondered how he could have forgotten such a passionate night. Minerva was an incredibly passionate and thoughtful lover. It had surprised Severus immensely considering Minerva was usually strict and stern. Sighing, he moved away from the window and prepared for bed, another night filled with dreams about Minerva.

Minerva sat in front of her fireplace looking at her cherished photo album with teary eyes. Imagines of her wee babe filled all of her pages, some with her as well. Her little one was nearly four months old and she hadn't laid eyes on her since she had left her with the Grangers. Her heart ached for her baby girl; however, her desire to protect her trumped her own selfish wants.

Now she was even more determined to protect her baby girl, now that Severus had come back to Hogwarts. She had been terrified when Albus had first informed her of Severus' becoming a fixture of Hogwarts teaching staff; however, when she realized he had no recollection of their night together she had regained her confidence. She knew she had to keep her distance from him in order to keep her secret safe and she was going to try her damnedest.

Sighing, she rose from her spot on the floor and carefully placed the treasured photo album in its designated place, ensconced in the safety of the wooden chest her father had made for her in her younger days. She stored all of her prized possessions in that chest and magically secured it so no one but she or Hermione would ever be able to open it. Photo albums, money, keys to her vaults, jewels, and a letter to Hermione lay nestled in the chest. She was convinced that she would die before ever revealing the truth to her daughter so she had taken precautions to ensure Hermione's future. Her will had been created to explain Minerva's decisions to Hermione and beg for her forgiveness. Minerva was smart enough to realize Hermione would be an inquisitive soul; after all, both she and Severus had a need to learn. Hermione had to inherit something.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Reunion _

The rain peppered down viciously but it didn't prevent Minerva from taking her nightly walk. She quite enjoyed the rain and memories they brought to the surface. It had been nearly five years since Severus and she had given into temptation, her secret had remained safe since then and she strived to keep it that way. She had kept her distance from him even though she continued to relive their night together.

Lost in her thoughts, she continued to walk aimlessly around the grounds in the pouring rain. Her clothes was soaked and hung to the curves she normally hid under her bulky robes. Her hair had escaped the confines of its normally strict bun and was flowing wildly in the savage wind. Minerva distractedly walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and slowly entered. She continued to walk until she went to the place where she and Severus had been together. She fell to her knees and cried for the man she wanted but knew she could never have.

She was distracted, distracted by her aching heart to notice her surroundings. Too distracted to notice the increased intensity of the thunderstorm, too distracted to notice the sudden temperature drop and much too distracted to notice the man watching her. She grieved the lost of her one-time lover, the way he commanded her body and soul, life was truly unfair sometimes. She cried over the separation from her child, her smiling baby girl, the child she had waited her entire life for. She sometimes thought she would lose her mind from her grief, the sad part was it didn't bother her in the least it actually comforted her somewhat.

Severus, hidden in the shadows, had been watching Minerva like he has been for the past four years. He had taken it upon himself to keep an eye out for her when he started to relive their night together; however, he realized the more he watched Minerva, the more his body ached for her. Some point during the last four years, he had discovered his love for the sobbing witch in front of him. It surprised him at first but now he had accepted it and wanted her as his own.

Silently sighing, he moved away from the shadows and towards Minerva. Her loud sobs covered his footfalls as he slowly made his way to her. He crouched down on his knees then stroked Minerva's hair softly. She stiffened as she felt someone touch her hair and then sharply looked up at the intruder. Minerva's puffy eyes widened in surprise as she spotted Severus next to her and even more so when he drew her into his warm embrace. She stiffened momentarily before she melted into his embrace and whispered his name.

Severus shifted to sit on the ground, tightened his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I shouldn't have stayed away so long," he confessed before kissing her softly on the lips.

"You knew the entire time," she whispered as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Well not the entire time," he confessed then added, "I did not remember until nearly a year later. I saw you standing in the rain and the memories came rushing back."

She looked up at him with tears welling in her green eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I thought you would never remember what we shared," she said honestly before adding, "I have dreamed of you nearly every night since then."

"I tried to keep my distance but you captivated me and made me want you. I wanted nothing more than to sweep you off your feet, carry you to my bedchambers and ravish you each time I saw you," he confessed then kissed her passionately.

He pulled her so she was straddling his lap, ran his hands down her body and slowly moved his hands under her skirts. With confident hands, he felt his way up her milky thighs and squeezed her firm bottom causing her to moan her pleasure. She pressed herself closer to the man sitting underneath her and ran her fingers through his black hair. Severus nibbled on her earlobe as he slid his fingers underneath the elastic of her panties and into her womanly folds. She gasped at the unexpected move but shortly started to purr contently as the familiar warmth spread through her body. He continued to nibble on her earlobe as he plunged his fingers in and out of her. He increased the speed of his digits and listened as she sighed and moaned. He smiled against her ear as he felt her internal walls tighten and then heard her yell his name as her orgasm overtook her body.

Minerva slumped against Severus as she tried to calm her ragged breathing. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and rubbed her back soothingly. When she started to gain control of her body, Severus undid the fastener of her cloak and pushed it off her shoulders. He undid the buttons of her robes and pulled them away from her body, leaving her only in her white undergarments. She shivered at the coldness of the night but then quickly warmed as her lover kissed her passionately. "You are overdressed," Minerva muttered playfully.

With nimble hands, Minerva began to unbutton Severus' robes and undershirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and ran her hands down his muscular chest. She slipped her hands in between them and unfastened his pants. He used wandless magic to straighten their discard cloaks on the damp forest floor and then drew her in for a passionate kiss. When she tried to break the kiss, he deepened it and slowly laid her back on the cloaks. Severus broke the kiss long enough to pull his pants off and throw them out of the way then settled himself next to his lover. "You're as beautiful as I remember," he said huskily before trailing kisses from her jaw line down her rain soaked body.

Minerva's skin felt like it was on fire as Severus' mouth and hands touch her. She felt like she had liquid fire coursing through her veins however she continued to crave his touches. He was an addiction for her and she needed her fix of him. She reached down, grabbed his face and pulled him up for a series of breathy kisses. Severus was quickly losing control of his body and decided it was time to remove the remaining barriers between them. He quickly removed her bra to reveal her full breasts and eased her panties off her, leaving her bare for his inspection. He then removed his briefs and settled between her legs. "I need you," she whispered feverishly.

Severus captured her hands with his own hands and pinned them to the cold ground next to her head. He kissed her passionately then positioned himself at her womanly entrance. He stared deeply into her green eyes for what seemed like forever. She could see the emotion in his dark eyes and the intensity of them thrilled her. Unexpectedly he whispered, "I love you Minerva," before plunging into her.

Minerva, shocked by his words and the sensations of having him in her, abruptly fell off the brink of ecstasy and shouted out his name. Severus stilled his movements as he waited for her to recover from her orgasm. When she had regained control of her body, he started moving inside her again. He bent down, claimed her lips with his, and kissed her until she was breathless again. As the fire slowly built, Severus surrendered his hold on Minerva's hands and braced himself on his forearms. He increased his pace and started trailing kisses down her neck.

Minerva ran her hands up and down Severus' taunt back as she gently scrapped her fingernails down his back. He was evoking emotions in her that was driving her insane. She wanted her release desperately and sought to make it happen. She wrapped her legs around his hips and crossed her ankles forcing him deeper inside her. He continued using powerful strokes until he felt her inner walls contract against his manhood. He quickened his pace as she neared her limit and pounded into her wildly. She writhed beneath him then she exploded and screamed out to him. She faintly heard him calling out to her before he collapsed on her.

"I love you too Severus," she panted before planting a kiss to his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – Admitting the Truth_

The sun peeking in through the window woke Minerva up. She sighed and stretched before realizing she wasn't in her bedchambers. The walls were decorated with black and silver, dark and depressing in Minerva's opinion. The bedding was deep green, Slytherin green she decided as she looked more closely at the covers. An arm tightened around her waist and a head nuzzled closer to her neck, thoroughly surprising Minerva. Minerva recognized her naked state however it did not bother her. Memories of the night before flashed before her eyes, a smile appearing on her face as she turned to face her lover.

"Good morning lover," she whispered huskily as she burrowed closer to the man holding her.

Severus, who had been watching his lover sleep for quite a while, offered a genuine smile before leaning in for a kiss. He drew Minerva closer to him and moaned when her knee 'accidentally' rub across his manhood. Minerva laughed before asking, "How did I happen to end up here? Last night, I remember dozing off in the Forbidden Forest."

Severus grinned before answering, "You did fall asleep in the Forbidden Forest; however, I carried you to my chambers. I used a disillusionment charm so do not worry about being caught sneaking around."

Minerva smiled brilliantly then frowned as she realized what she had done. She had given in to the man she was suppose to keep at a distance. She attempted to get out of the bed but Severus pinned her against the mattress with his own body. He had seen regret flicker in her eyes and wanted her to explain what the issue was. "Minerva," he questioned.

Tears trailed down her porcelain face and her chest heaved from her silent sobs but Severus was not going to allow her to leave him, not when he needed her so. He needed to make her feel, make her face reality and then maybe she would tell him what was troubling her. Taking a chance, he shifted and slid into the depths of her womanhood. She moaned throatily before closing her eyes and attempting to calm her body. "Talk to me Minerva," he pleaded.

She opened her teary eyes and saw the look of worry in her lover's eyes. She sighed in defeat before admitting, "There's something you should know."

He moved down below slowly and watched as she struggled to keep her body calm. He recognized that she was about to reveal something unbelievable to him but he also recognized her need to feel his love. "I'm listening," he whispered as he thrust deeper into her.

She gently touched his cheek before revealing her secret, "The night that we first made love there was some unexpected occurrences. A child came from our union, a baby girl."

"I have a daughter," he questioned in a voice unlike his normal confident one.

Minerva nodded slowly before explaining, "I gave her away to a Muggle couple for her own protection. It was dark times and I have so many enemies, not to mention you being a Death Eater. I had no other chose Severus I hope you can see that."

Severus was silent for a while before he gently pressed a kiss to her lips. "You did what you thought was best for our daughter," he started in a quiet tone before adding, "I cannot blame you for that."

Minerva wrapped her arms around Severus and kissed him passionately. "Please do not ever leave me, I honestly do not know if I could survive it," she confessed feebly.

"I happen to be madly in love with you Minerva," Severus reassured, "I do not plan on going anywhere love." Severus started to thrust into Minerva at a steady pace as he sought to reassure her of his commitment.

Minerva sat, legs tuckered under her, looking at her treasured photo album with Severus for the very first time. They had a lovely brunch together after their morning lovemaking session much to Minerva's delight. She had left Severus in his chambers to freshen up a bit and then headed to her own in order to do the same. He had joined her in her chambers nearly three hours later and had greeted her with a searing kiss. She had ushered him to the loveseat and gathered her prized photo album filled with pictures of their daughter. She had settled next to her lover and looked at the album with her lover.

Minerva answered all of his questions in as much detail as she could; however, she knew it wasn't the same. She realized he was hurting inside, aching from missing out on the child he didn't even know he had until that very morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – Home_

Minerva McGonagall lay in her comfortable king-size bed staring at the scarlet and gold sheets. She had been lying in bed for the past three days waiting for her lover to come back to her. He had been gone on a top secret mission for Albus and she was desperate for him to come back. She wanted to feel his lips pressed against hers, his muscular arms around her waist, and his body pressed tightly against hers. She desperately wanted to be with Severus, body and soul.

It had been nearly six years since Severus and Minerva had reunited, the couple had been going strong. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret from everyone not that either liked to announce their private affairs to others. The castle seemed to know of their affair though; it had magically arranged a passage leading from Severus' storage room to Minerva's bedchambers during the first month of their heated affair. Wards had been put up to only allow Minerva and Severus to use the passage.

Minerva had grown use to sleeping in Severus' arms, had been every night for the last six years and wanted to be back in them now. She hadn't had the willpower to do anything since Albus had informed the teaching staff he had lost contact with Severus. Minerva had managed to make it to her bedchambers before she became a sobbing mess and had stayed there since then. Since it was spring break, Minerva did not think it would be suspicious to others. How wrong she was!

Albus Dumbledore hadn't bothered with gaining her permission before he entered; he knew she would not answer. He entered her bedroom quietly and watched her with sad eyes. She has laying on her bed in a fetal position and was sobbing uncontrollably. Albus slowly made his way to her and pulled her into his embrace. Minerva recognized Albus' lemony scent and gladly went to him. He was her very best friend and she was too emotionally drained to hide her grief. "Minerva," he drew her eyes to his with his compassionate tone.

"It's so complicated Albus," she said emotionally to the unasked question floating in those blue pools of his.

"Tell me about Severus and you," he encouraged.

Her eyes widened in surprise before she remembered Albus had a way of knowing everything. She drew in a long deep breath before starting her tale. "Severus and I have been together for the past six years. We decided from the beginning to keep our relationship a secret and thought we were doing a pretty good job of it until now. How did you know?"

Albus' blue eyes twinkled and a smile graced his facial features before he answered, "I have known you for most of your life Minerva and I can tell when you are overjoyed. It is obvious that Severus makes you very happy."

Her face lit up at the thought and she agreed wholeheartedly with him, "Severus makes me very happy."

"I can see that Minerva," Albus responded then added, "After all he is the father of your child."

Minerva chewed nervously on her bottom lip before asking, "Is Severus alive?"

"I am not certain," he answered honestly.

Minerva hid her face in Albus' robes and sobbed for her lover. Albus wrapped his arms around her and gently eased himself onto the bed, taking her with him. She fell asleep listening to his heart beat and dreaming of her lover.

Severus limped through the passageway leading to his and Minerva's shared bedchambers. His body was covered with lacerations and bruises but it did not stop him from going to his Minerva. He had been away from his lover for a little over a month because of the damn mission Albus had sent him on and nothing could keep him away from her now. He needed to reassure himself that she was real and belonged to him.

As he entered the bedroom, he noticed Minerva was not there. His heart ached with the need to see her and when he found her notable absence, his chest constricted with pain. As he neared the door leading to the parlor, he heard Minerva crying and quietly opened the door. He saw Minerva crying on Albus' shoulder as he tried to comfort her. "I need Severus," he heard her tell Albus and it broke his heart.

Severus watched for a few minutes as Albus tried to comfort her; however, Minerva continued to sob from her grief. Severus frowned deeply before squaring his shoulders and limping into the parlor. Minerva was too busy crying to notice Severus making his way to her but he didn't deter in his actions. Severus reached Minerva and pulled her up to stand in front of him. She stared at him in shock, too shocked to speak, before Severus swept her up in his arms and carried her into their bedchambers.

Albus had watched the scene unfold with a knowing smile on his lips and his blue eyes twinkling then he headed for the door. "I hope Severus does not wait to long to seek Poppy out for his injuries," he said concerned as he left.

Severus laid Minerva gently on the bed they had been sharing for the last six years, the bed that held so many memories for the both of them. He looked at her longingly then crawled up to lay beside her. "I've missed you," Severus confessed as he kissed her lovingly.

"Where've you been," Minerva said sounding a bit desperate then added, "I need you so much."

Considering all of Severus' injuries, he had anticipated just holding Minerva in his arms as they slept but now he realized she needed him fiercely. With a lot of effort, Severus managed to grasp his wand, muttered a quick spell to remove their clothing from their body, he honestly didn't think he would be able to do it in his present state. He managed to move on top of her and settled himself between her legs. He gazed into her green trying to see what his time away from her had did to her mentally then he kissed her passionately.

Minerva was too blinded by her happiness of having Severus back home to notice his condition. She spread her legs a bit more to settle him closer to her and wrapped her arms around him. She planted kisses all over his face and neck as her tears fell unashamedly down her face. "Please do not leave me again," she pleaded as she held him closely to her.

"I will never leave you willingly," he promised then added, "only when it is deemed necessary to protect others."

She gave him a questioning look but quickly closed her eyes as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. He had nibbled on her ear then swiftly entered her. She gasped at the sudden movement then moaned as he started to move within her. He sucked and nipped on her flushed skin as he stroked their passion to unprecedented heights. It was nearly three hours later before both found their release and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – Realizations_

Minerva woke up in the early morning, the light peeking in through the slightly open curtains blinding her, was elated to discover herself still firmly wrapped up in her lover's arms. She twisted slightly so she could gaze at her lover and nearly cried at what she saw. Her lover was covered with scraps and ugly looking bruises. It was obvious that he had lost weight during his mission and that he had suffered a great deal. Minerva slowly traced the cuts on his face carefully.

"It's not that bad," a rough voice whispered.

"Severus you should have seen Poppy when you came back last night instead of making love to me," Minerva said concerned.

"Nothing is more important to me than you," he whispered tenderly then drew her lips down to his for a loving kiss.

Minerva broke from the kiss breathing heavily but maintained eye contact with her lover. "Let's get you to Poppy," Minerva suggested as she stood and dressed in her favorite green robes.

Severus was too exhausted to argue with his lover. He nodded his head slightly and struggled to stand up. Minerva rushed to his side and helped support him until he gained his balance. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to clothe him then lead him to the Hospital Wing.

Poppy had been surprised by the early morning appearance of Severus and Minerva. It wasn't often that she witnessed the Deputy Headmistress supporting the battered Slytherin Head of House. Poppy sighed inwardly then rushed to help the stoic man to the nearest available bed. She immediately began to cast healing spells and summon healing draughts from her storage cabinet. She realized it was going to be a very long day.

Minerva sat in her parlor working on Hogwarts business, counting down the minutes until Severus came to her. He had sent her away a few minutes after he entered the Hospital Wing, to prevent gossip he had said. Of course she knew he was right; however, it still bothered her. She yearned to shout her love for him to the world and yet she realized she most likely would not. It was too dangerous for them to announce their love publicly and they both knew it. It saddened her heart that they would never be able to completely share their lives with each other; however, she realized it was a necessity.

Severus quietly entered Minerva's parlor well after midnight. Poppy had insisted on examining him thoroughly and then had the nerve to demand he rested properly. What she didn't understand was he never truly rested without Minerva lying beside of him. No one understood he thought bitterly. He hated not being able to claim her as his but it was not possible at the time. He needed to protect her as much as possible in these dark times.

Sighing tiredly he glanced around the room looking for his love. He spotted her hunched over her desk sleeping fitfully. Her dark hair had escaped from the confines of its strict bun causing a few graying locks to curl around her face. She was utterly beautiful to him and it pained him to see her sleeping so fitfully. He strolled over to her and gently swept her up into his arms then carried her into their bedroom without disturbing her. He gently laid her on the soft bed and transformed her robes into a nightgown. He climbed into bed, scooted behind her, and pulled her tightly to him. She sighed contently in her sleep before she snuggled back into him. "Goodnight my love," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 – Bonding_

It had been nearly a week since Severus had returned and he had been thoroughly distracted. He spent his days teaching his classes and his nights holding his beloved Minerva; however, he continued to be plagued with the longing to claim her officially. He pushed himself up from his desk and began to pace the floor as he struggled for a solution to his dilemma. He knew how deeply it troubled Minerva to be his mistress, she never would admit it but he knew it all the same. She was a respectable witch from one of the oldest pureblood families of Scotland. She always did the proper thing except for when it came to him. He knew how hard it was for her and he hated he couldn't come up with a solution.

"Severus," a masculine voice said startling him from his musings.

Severus turned towards the doorway and was surprised to see Albus standing there looking amused. Severus frowned at the damned twinkle in his blue eyes that seemed to know something he did not. He hated how Albus always seemed to know everything yet at the same time he hoped the old man could help him. Relying on a hunch Severus said, "I assume you have the solution to my dilemma."

Albus merely nodded then beckoned the younger wizard to follow him. Severus shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment before following him out of the dungeon. Albus lead Severus down a twisted path into an area of the castle he hadn't ever been to and briefly wondered why. Albus must have knew for he offered, "The castle only allows those that have true intentions to use these passageways well, with the exception of me. You are trying to prove your commitment to Minerva and it appears the castle is willing to help you as am I."

"How," Severus asked confused.

Albus smiled before he answered, "There is an ancient ceremonial chamber here in the castle and I just happen to know several bonding rituals which I will be happy to perform one of your choosing for you two. It will be legally binding and completely secret I assure you."

Severus smiled a genuine smile before replying, "I need to find Minerva."

"No need to Severus," Albus said then added, "The castle is leading her to the ceremonial chamber as we speak. Minerva may require an explanation; however, I do not believe she will be too upset, do you?"

Severus just shook his head no and then continued to follow Albus down the unknown passageways. When they finally reached the ceremonial chamber it was decorated with Minerva's favorite flowers. Severus immediately knew that Minerva would be overjoyed with the room. A few minutes later they heard Minerva's heels clicking against the stone flooring and growing louder with each step. The door creaked open to reveal a curious looking Minerva. "So nice of you to join us Minerva," Albus greeted, humor evident in his tone.

Minerva looked at the two men with a surprised look on her face then asked confusedly, "Was I suppose to meet you?"

Albus smiled before he answered, "Not quite." He watched as her brow scrunched up more in her confusion then added, "Apparently the castle has decided it was time for you and Severus to marry, in secret of course."

Her eyes widened in surprise as her mind processed the information then she focused her attention on her lover. She saw his love for her radiating from his dark eyes and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. As quick as her legs would carry her, she rushed into her lover's open arms and kissed him soundly. Severus returned her kiss with equal passion and would have continued to do so if it hadn't been for Albus clearing his throat loudly. The couple separated from their embrace and faced the wizard before them with flushed cheeks.

"Shall we begin then?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling from his mirth.

Severus and Minerva lay intertwined in their bed after a rigorous bout of lovemaking with matching grins plastered on their faces. That very evening they had been bonded together as a man and woman by an ancient binding ritual performed by Albus Dumbledore. Minerva had been surprised when two golden wedding bands had come from the tip of Albus' wand and floated between them. Severus and Minerva had gladly exchanged the rings while Albus discreetly added a charm to only reveal their rings to those that knew about their marriage.

Minerva extended her left hand and admired her wedding ring for the fifth time that evening. She could still hardly believe that she was a married woman, no matter how few people knew, she was married nonetheless. Hermione would now have a family name if her true parentage ever were revealed. Minerva smiled as Severus planted butterfly kisses to her neck and snuggled into him as closely as she could. "One would think that you're more in love with that ring than me," Severus pouted uncharacteristically while continuing to plant kisses on her neck.

"You aren't jealous are you," she teased him playfully before claiming his lips with hers.

"Absolutely," he panted when the kiss broke then rolled on top of her. He grinded against her and smirked when she moaned deeply.

"I love you Severus," she whispered as she shifted and took him deep within her womanhood.

Severus groaned in appreciate of his wife's boldness before replying, "I love you too Mrs. Snape."

Minerva smiled at the name and a tear of joy ran down her flushed cheek. She squeezed him internally as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Love me my dear husband," she whispered sweetly.

"Always," he replied and did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – The Truth_

Minerva stood by the edge of the lake watching as the rain pelted against the lake's surface causing ripples to form. Lightening flashed dangerously in the graying sky and thunder boomed deafeningly on Hogwarts grounds scaring all of the animals away from sight. The harsh rain had soaked her robes causing her to shiver but she remained planted in her spot. The coldness of the evening numbed her body; however, compared to the numbness of her heart it didn't bother her a bit.

Her daughter had finally arrived at Hogwarts this year but Minerva could not reveal her true identity to her. Her heart ached with the desire to bombard her daughter with her attention and love but her need to protect her stopped her dead in her tracks. Deep down she knew staying away from her daughter was the only logical step but her heart ached for a real mother-daughter relationship with her wee one.

"Minerva," a voice questioned from behind her.

She didn't need to turn around to recognize the worried voice of her husband. She continued to stare at the lake so Severus made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her lithe waist. She gladly leaned back into him before confessing, "I will never be able to think of her as anything other than our daughter no matter how hard I try."

Severus pressed a quick kiss to Minerva's rain damped neck before replying, "I know love but we must try. She will be better off thinking she's Muggle-born than to know I'm her biological father."

"You would have been a wonderful father Severus," Minerva said honestly then added, "I hope one day we will have the opportunity to be in her life as her parents."

"So do I love," he reassured then attempted to get her to smile. "I believe Hermione inherited your behaviors. She's always proper and studious yet she has a temper like yours."

Minerva turned slightly in her husband's arms and kissed him lovingly on lips. "Let's go to our chambers love," she said then grasped his hand with hers.

They turned to walk back to the castle and froze. Albus Dumbledore was standing next to a shocked Hermione Granger. The young witch had her hand clasped over her mouth tightly and her eyes showed her disbelief. Albus studied the couple for a few minutes before offering, "It was time she knew her family lineage. It will be imperative in the years to come so you might as well tell her the complete truth now," before he walked away from the three startled people staring at each other.

"Is it true," Hermione demanded shakily.

Minerva seemed unable to form a sentence so Severus answered, "You will get the truth once we're in Minerva's chambers."

Hermione nodded her approval and tagged along the couple heading towards the warmth of the castle. She knew it was pointless to argue with either one so she decided to wait until they were ready to reveal what she needed to hear. No one spoke a word as they trekked across the grounds, moved through the halls of Hogwarts and entered Minerva's parlor. Minerva sat down in the couch nearest the fire with her feet tucked under her while Severus settled next to her. Hermione sat stiffly in the armchair nearest the couch and patiently waited for the truth.

After what seemed like an eternity Minerva sadly started her tale, "It all started…"

Minerva lay in bed on her side with her back pressed firmly against her husband's muscular chest. One of his arms pillowed her head while the other lay securely around her waist. Minerva sighed contently before announcing, "I want to lay here with you all day."

"That's fine with me," Severus replied honestly as he snuggled closer to his love and nibbled on her neck.

Minerva tilted her head slightly to give him better access to her neck and sighed contently. She loved the relationship she and Severus had when they were alone. They were lovers madly in love with each other; however, she hated the front they were forced to portray around others. They were vindictive rivals to most of the Magical World and she despised it. She yearned to be able to show her love for her husband and be able to claim their daughter publicly; however, she knew it would never happen. The only comfort she had was Hermione knew the truth and was turning to both Severus and herself a little bit more as each day passed.

A loud knock on the bedroom startled Minerva from her musings, she glanced at her husband who looked as startled as she was and frowned. It appeared he wasn't expecting anyone either. Minerva politely asked one of the portraits to see who knocking on her bedroom door only to learn it was Hermione. Minerva bid her entrance although she refused to move from Severus' embrace. She inwardly grinned at his nervousness around his daughter and watched as her daughter shyly entered the room. "What's wrong Hermione," she asked motherly as she noticed Hermione's puffy eyelids.

Hermione looked down at the floor and muttered, "Nothing really I'm just being silly."

Minerva frowned at her daughter's response, if it was enough to make her cry then surely it was a problem. She then remembered what it was like when she was a teenager prompting her to open her arms up in invitation to her daughter. Hermione slowly made her way to her parents, settled down on the bed and in her mother's loving embrace. "Anything that makes you cry isn't nothing wee one," Minerva said in her thick Scottish accent.

Hermione just buried her head further into Minerva's robes and sobbed loudly. Severus, who had been observing the entire scene, could not remain quiet anymore. He moved his arm from around Minerva's waist and rubbed Hermione's back soothingly. "Was it Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley that upset you," he asked sympathetically.

"Ron," she sobbed uncontrollably then added, "He is so frustrating."

"What happened," Minerva asked in hopes of understanding her daughter's distress.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said hoarsely.

Minerva nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Little one, you seem so tired. Have you been eating properly and resting enough."

"Probably not," Hermione said sleepily as her eyes fluttered and sleep claimed her.

"Sweet dreams love," Minerva said as she followed her daughter into dreamland.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – Becoming a Family_

It was in the wee hours of the morning at Hogwarts, a bit late to be strolling down the corridors; however, that was exactly what Severus Snape was doing. His black cloak billowed behind him as he made his way to the Hospital Wing. He figured he would find Minerva there sitting beside Hermione's bedside like she did every night. Hermione had been one of the unfortunate souls that had been petrified and Minerva had been beside herself with grief ever since. He understood her need to be with their daughter, he shared it. It was one of the reasons he was making his way to the Hospital Wing.

Severus took a deep breath when he reached the double doors attempting to prepare himself to see his petrified daughter then made his way into the room and over to Hermione's bed. As he predicted, Minerva was sitting stiffly in a chair beside Hermione's bedside wringing her hands together nervously. "Minerva," he said softly.

She glanced at him with sad eyes before returning her gaze back on petrified daughter. "I cannot help but to blame myself for this," Minerva said emotionally then added, "I knew Hermione would try to solve this mystery and I did nothing to stop her."

Severus made his way to his wife and drew her to him. He gently kissed her lips before comforting her with his words, "Hermione is headstrong just like you love. You know as well as I do that when she is determined to do something nothing will stop her."

Minerva merely nodded in agreement. Hermione was headstrong like her and as stubborn as Severus, when she was determined to something she did it. She stared at her daughter for a few minutes before removing her tartan shawl and laying it gently on top of Hermione's white hospital blanket. After planting a quick kiss to her daughter's forehead, she straightened up and walked into her husband's waiting arms. "Let's go to our bedchambers love," Minerva whispered, "I need you to hold me tonight."

"Always," he whispered truthfully.

Minerva lay on her side wrapped up in her lover's embrace. Severus had been lying on his side on the couch near the fire reading a book when Minerva had came to his rooms in search for him. Minerva knew how Severus hated to be disturbed when he was reading so she merely laid down in front of him and scooted against him as close as possible. He had softly kissed her neck before continuing to read his book. That had been nearly five hours ago.

Severus had laid his book down nearly two hours ago and had been content to just hold his lover in his arms. He had pulled Minerva closer to him and kept his arms wrapped securely around her. He nipped and sucked on her neck and gently massaged her breasts through her robes. Minerva had sighed and gasped at the unexpected affection but she had no intentions of letting things go too far. She had gripped his hand with hers and pulled it away from her chest. "I need you to just hold me tonight," she whispered sadly.

Severus had understood her plea and sought to make her request a reality. He wrapped his arms around her securely once more and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. He gently laid his head against hers, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He loved how she smelled like jasmine with a hint of honey. He frequently thought of his beloved when he saw a spring of jasmine or a jar of honey. "I'll hold you forever," he replied honestly.

The couple drifted off to sleep but was awakened a few hours later by the parlor door closing. A weak Hermione leaned heavily against wall panting from her journey from the Hospital Wing. Minerva gasped as she saw her daughter standing of her own accord, "You're not petrified anymore!"

Hermione offered a small smile to her parents before making her way over to them. Minerva immediately grasped her wand and enlarged the couch so Hermione could lay down with them. The young witch settled down in front of Minerva and sighed contently when Minerva wrapped her arms around her. "The mandrake root worked," Hermione explained then added, "As soon as I saw the tartan shawl I knew I had to see you two first."

"We're glad you did," Severus drawled before extending his arms to engulf his daughter as well as his wife. "You gave us a scare young lady," he admitted in an uncharacteristic father tone.

Hermione laughed before slowly drifting off to sleep wrapped securely in her parents' arms completely safe. Minerva gently pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead before following her to dreamland. "Sweet dreams my loves," Severus whispered lovingly as he watched over his family until sleep claimed him once more.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 –Shouting from the rooftops_

Hermione stood in the Great Hall surrounded by Death Eaters while professors and students alike watched in horror. She had been disarmed of her wand yet she still stood in defiance like the proud Gryffindor she was destined to be. Her almond eyes reflected her anger like a wild mountain fire that had become uncontrollable. She straightened her spine and clenched her fists together at her sides.

One of the Death Eaters stepped away from the group of Death Eaters, walked to Hermione and slapped her hard. Hermione barely managed to keep her balance and blinked her eyes furiously to keep her tears at bay. Slowly she raised her hand up and swiped away the thin line of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. With courage unknown to her before, she raised her head up in defiance once again. "Is that the best you've got," she asked in a taunting voice more suitable to that of her father Severus Snape.

Minerva, who had been watching from her seat at the Gryffindor table, cringed at the tone Hermione had used. Minerva, like all of the other professors in the Great Hall, had been disarmed of her wand and seated with the frightened students. Harry Potter had been serving detention with Severus when the Death Eaters had taken the Great Hall and she could only hope he had managed to escape to safety. Unfortunately the Death Eaters had decided to send a message to Potter by using Hermione. Of course, Hermione had shown them her Gryffindor courage and it had terrified Minerva. She was proud of Hermione's defiant nature; however, she was also terrified something horrible would happen to her only child.

"What did you say," the Death Eater Minerva now recognized as Beatrix Lestrange screeched at Hermione.

Hermione plastered a smirk her father would be proud of on her face before she repeated, "Is that the best you've got."

"You stupid Mudblood," Lestrange yelled angrily before drawing back to hit Hermione once more.

Hermione prepared herself for a hit to the face but it never came. Severus Snape had burst through the Great Hall doors and immediately stunned Beatrix to the shock of everyone present in the hall except Minerva. "What's the matter with you Severus," Lucius Malfoy asked, still cloaked in his Death Eater robes.

Severus made his way towards Hermione before answering, "I thought that would be obvious Lucius, I am protecting my daughter from the likes of you."

"Your daughter," Malfoy said as if it was something foul.

"Yes," Severus said proudly then added, "Hermione is my daughter and I love her very much. I will not stand by and allow you to harm her in any way."

Hermione moved closer to her father and smiled when he grasped her small hand with his own. She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and offered him a small smile. "Isn't this touching," Malfoy sneered then added, "We'll have to teach you a lesson Severus as well as the Mudblood."

Rage filled Severus' dark eyes and uncontrolled magic surrounded him as he glared at Lucius Malfoy. Without thinking what he was doing, he raised his wand and cursed the blonde man before him. Lucius flew threw the air, smashed against the wall and landed with a thud. The other Death Eaters raised their wands to curse Severus; however, they immediately put them down when they saw Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and a group of Aurors entered the Great Hall. "Lower your wands," Mad-eye Moody commanded with a forced calm.

All the Death Eaters did as was told except for Lucius Malfoy who was unconscious on the floor anyways. The Aurors bounded the Death Eaters with magical bonds and carted them off to Azkaban. Albus called for silence within the Great Hall and gave a brief speech to calm all faculty and students. As things returned to normal in the Great Hall, Hermione embraced her father publicly before whispering, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Princess," he said honestly before dropping a kiss to her forehead.

Minerva chose that moment to join her family, drawing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. She had longed to shout the truth regarding her family to all the magical community and now was the perfect opportunity. Minerva hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her cheek lovingly. "I'm fine Mama," Hermione said reassuringly before giving her another hug.

There was a collective gasp in the Great Hall but the Snape family ignored it. In fact, Minerva decided to finally throw her stern image out the window and drew her husband closer. She kissed him searing on the lips before smirking at the surprised look on his face. He gave a genuine smile before asking her, "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

Minerva just laughed before gripping her husband's arm and asking, "How about a lovely evening walk around the lake my husband?"

Severus just smiled before leading his wife out of the Great Hall. Hermione smiled at her parent's antics before following them outside where it was pouring the rain. She had always enjoyed playing in the rain and after seeing her parents dancing in the rain, she knew why.


End file.
